


The Five Worlds

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fudou Yusei is Valid, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's a Wonderful Life AU basically, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, and Deserves Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: For all his steadfastness, Fudou Yusei has never fought for himself. But with some help from a beloved friend, he is shown something he'll never forget:Five Worlds in which Fudou Yusei has either died or did not exist.





	The Five Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).



> (Includes a peek into pre-Yuya Synchro World, but no extensive knowledge of ARC V is required. I disregard main canon anyway)
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide
> 
> ChatoyantPenumbra, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS. I hope you're satisfied

**1\. Moment**

Here, Yusei dies with his father in Zero Reverse.

The world is exactly the same as before Yusei went to find Jack: Satellite and Neo Domino, separated by ocean and ideals.

Rally's corpse is forgotten among the junk. He was never saved. Neither were the others―Blitz, Nerve, Taka―leaving them alone in the grime. They will also die alone.

Crow takes care of his nest. That never changes. But despite his encouragement to his kids, there's a growing hopelessness in him, gradually plucking at his feathers with no one to preen the rot.

With no one to build Wheel of Fortune, Jack is also stuck, ruling over a scrapyard kingdom, full of spite and rage at the world.

Without support or forgiveness, Kiryu is killed by before Team Satisfaction is barely a thought.

Other people are chosen for Signers, but Stardust remains lost. Rutger will crush them. If he doesn't, his brother certainly will.

In this future, there is no hope.

 

**2\. Synchro World**

Here, Yusei drowns trying to save Rally after Jack steals Wheel of Fortune and Stardust.

His red D-Wheel stands unfinished. His Deck weeps in his remaining friends' hands.

Crow will never forgive Jack. The man's a traitor, a murderer. He holds the image of Yusei in his heart, rusted but unwavering, and vows to care for his kids no matter what happens.

Jack, who doesn't know Yusei is dead because of him, waits for a challenge that will never come. He will leave this world burning with wasted years.

Aki doesn't make it past thirteen.

Once again, there are no Signers. If this world is to be saved, an entirely different hero will have to do it.

In this future, there is chaos.

 

**3\. Dust**

Here, Fudou Yusei does not exist.

Moment does not happen. Regardless, those who would have been Yusei's friends ache for something. They will never know what it is.

Without Yusei, or even the memory of him, they live uninteresting, downcast lives. Reality stamps their dreams, forcing them to settle. They don't know they're capable of so much more.

Z-one has no chance to try to save the world, because there is no legendary Riding Duelist to help.

In this future, there is no unity.

 

**4.**

Here, torn apart by guilt, Yusei slits his own throat at thirteen.

Jack, Crow, and Kiryu will always remember him. His loss resonates throughout their lives, not just in memory but in ways they aren't aware of.

Kiryu goes through a dark time. He can't pull himself out of it. Thinks that maybe Yusei had the right idea.

Bitter at the world for taking his friend, Jack tries to escape Satellite. He is crushed in the trash compactor.

Crow does what he can to keep his kids alive. Starvation kills him a month after his twenty-fifth birthday.

In this future, there is no joy.

 

**5\. Ark**

Here, Yusei disappears with the Ark Cradle.

Neo Domino City darkens from a hometown to a chain. In striving to keep Yusei's memory alive, the Signers forget about their own futures and focus on making Yusei's home shining instead. No one is there to connect them, to keep reminding them of their importance, their dreams.

Fortune is not created.

Despite their best efforts, no one can prevent Z-one's future.

In this future, there is no hope.

 

**+1. Team**

Atem breaks the kiss, leaving Yusei doubling over, dry heaving and sobbing.

"You are so much more than you think," the Pharaoh tells him. "You are what connects Neo Domino to its greatest future. You and the hope you bring leads everyone around you forward."

He gently lifts Yusei's chin, swiping his tears with his thumb. "You're always so focused on making sure others are happy, you forget you're worth every smile in the world.

"So no, Yusei. I can't let you pass. Return to your world. I promise they have not forgotten you."

Yusei gasps another sob. "I'm sorry―"

"There's no need to apologize. It's been years since you said goodbye to them. And you, Yusei, can stand in a crowded room and feel lonely."

Still. Even though Yusei hasn't worked on any new projects lately, or talked to his friends, he shouldn't have closed his eyes before the car hit. He should have remembered. He should have―

Atem kisses him again. "Yusei. You inspired me. Let me inspire you. Wake up."

* * *

Here, Yusei opens his eyes to familiar faces and laughing voices.

In this future, there is a sun.

**Author's Note:**

> No, not that much synchroshipping, but def still there
> 
> yes i did just finish 5d's and yes this fic was literally just an excuse to give Yusei that sweet sweet Validation. More overt synchroshipping yusei validation to come


End file.
